


Day Off

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, More Fluff, Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>framby asked:</p><p>what about a nice Allydia sunday, with clay masks and nails painting and giggling and drink lemonade and just taking care of each other pretty please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

Allison is burying her nose in Lydia’s pillow when she cracks open one eye.

She should be able to bury her nose right under Lydia’s breast, where she smells the best and she can nuzzle a small mole her girlfriend has there and -

Back to the point : where is Lydia?

A ruffling sound catches her attention and Allison looks up - reluctantly - from the pillow to see what is going on, and what is going on is Lydia turning the key of one of the drawers of their antique chest.

"Whatchare you doin’?" Allison asks, her voice still sleepy.

Lydia turns to look at her, her lips immediately stretched into a smile.

"Good morning, fléchette*," she says, leaping back into bed next to Allison - ah there is her underbreast, Allison can nuzzle now as she always does - "did you sleep well?"

"Like a charm," Allison mumbles into the cotton of Lydia’s top. "What were you doing with the keys?" she repeats and Lydia’s smile turns predatory.

"I locked our cellphones away."

Suddenly, Allison is not in a nuzzling mood anymore. “You did WHAT?!”

Lydia takes her face between her hands. “Shhhh,” she says, before kissing the tip of Allison’s nose - which oddly act as a snooze button, “I have a whole day planned for the two of us and I don’t want anything to disrupt it.”

"Wu do?" Allison tries to ask, her speech impaired by Lydia still pressing her cheeks. Her girlfriend nods, her eyes sparkling in the Sun that manages to pass the curtains.

——

This isn’t too bad, Allison muses as she lets Lydia wiggles her freshly painted toes in her lap.

Who is she kidding, this is pure torture! Allison is not built to be lazy all. Day. Long.

And what’s with that mask, it’s itchy, she’s just …

"Don’t touch it," Lydia says, her eyes closed as she keeps all of her nails in the air.

"But —"

"No buts."

For good measure, Allison wiggles her own toes under Lydia’s ass. “I beg to disagree.”

Even with her eyes closed, Allison can tell that Lydia is rolling her eyes. “Later,” she simply replies, pinching her lips.

Allison grumbles but otherwise observes her girlfriend as she sips her minty lemonade through her curly straw. She doesn’t have that many opportunities to just, you know, watch Lydia being still.

And then she notices that Lydia is not completely still : lift in the air are her hands and though at first Allison thought that Lydia was wiggling her fingers, there is a pattern that emerges in the way she moves them around.

It hits her and she has to bite her lower lip to keep her laughter in : Lydia is air-typing.

That giant dork.

That giant dork queen who is now looking at her, oops.

"Come here," she says softly, nodding toward the wet cloth waiting next to the couch.

Allison puts her glass down and crawls up to Lydia, who gently cleans her face from the clay mask. They exchange a soft kiss and then Allison settles on top of her girlfriend and sighs happily.

They lay there for a moment, enjoying the quiet and each other’s breathing until Allison looks up.

"What’s on the program now?"

"Cookie dough and Ghost Busters," Lydia says with a satisfied giggle, quickly smothered by Allison’s mouth on hers.

"You’re the best," Allison says between kisses. "The best girlfriend ever."

**Author's Note:**

> * fléchette means "little arrow" :)


End file.
